


刺

by SillyPomegranate



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 可用流水去除。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 9





	刺

等大仓发现自己手里扎了根刺的时候，他已经不记得它是怎么来的了，只是在走路手摆动时碰巧擦到了裤子，突然就像是肉刺被拨动，一点点刺痛触电般传到心里。

那时大家都在做上台准备，工作人员四处忙乱调试设备，成员正向圆阵的方向走去。没人会在意这一点点小事，况且这确实是一件小事。大仓用拇指轻轻搓揉被扎的食指指腹，等那里的痛感一点点变得和缓、不再那么突兀，拿起水杯喝了口水，也去和丸山和横山搭起肩膀，重重往前踏出一步。

小现场更困难，大仓一直这么觉得。没了大部分炫目的灯光和巨蛋的回响显得舞台扁平单薄，五个人的现状只会雪上加霜，每人都在尽全力把氛围营造回平衡打破之前，可，大仓下场时又摸了摸手指。

他在休息室等待经纪人接自己去杂志的拍摄现场，同时到处找指甲刀套装，希望能找到一个镊子什么的来解决手头的小小问题。镊子没找到，倒是找到了丸山，刚刚冲完澡，穿着浴袍经过走廊，浑身都是热水蒸出的味道，闻起来非常新鲜。

“丸！”大仓开口叫他，问他有没有镊子，倒没想到会得到回答，毕竟不是谁都会在身上带着全套美甲工具，可是丸山变魔术一般从浴袍口袋里拿出闪着银光的小物件递给他，问他怎么了。

大仓可能愣了一秒，趁着这个空当丸山那边的解释源源而来：是刚才问工作人员借用来修剪肉刺的，很可惜对方的指甲刀丢了，只好拿这个凑合一下。用完放在桌上就可以。小忠呢，怎么了，也长了倒刺吗？

嗯，也不是，手上好像被扎了个木刺。大仓顺从地把手交给丸山，弹贝斯的手大而有茧，比其他人的指肚更坚硬地划过，反而没有任何感觉。

“我找找，应该在下面一点的地方。”大仓抽回手，在T恤的布料上缓缓划圈，疼痛感一下就回来了，是柔软的织物被纤维钩住而导致体内的那部分不断变换位置挤压到了皮下。他指出那泛红的一点，又把手放在丸山的手心。

这和在别人身边的感觉都不同，大仓被丸山领回乐屋的时候脑子里轻轻地飘过录制出类八萃特典时的情景。他们抱在一起假寐，闻得到所有人身上淡淡的香味，睡衣的材质太好，让人看着就想做梦。大仓总是蹭蹭这个、又去那个耳边说悄悄话，一刻不安分。他从小肩负哄弟弟们睡觉的职责，从没想过有天能在五个人的怀抱里入眠，这感觉太好，好到他闭上眼睛的时候还在笑。

而丸山总是逗他笑的那一个，不管是那些一发技还是普普通通走近他身边，他都能开怀地笑出来。就像此刻丸山正拿着镊子和那根刺搏斗，好半天毫无进展，急得下巴突出，大仓看着就扑哧一声笑了出来。

“你别动！”

“我没动啦！”

斗嘴毫无意义，被镊子折磨的皮肤默默地麻木了，大仓不再开口，丸山那边也安静下来，改用镊子压下周围的皮肤，细细观察要从哪里下手。

“丸好笨，指甲也好脏。”大仓懒懒地靠在沙发上半心半意地抱怨，丸山快速地抬起头，没什么威慑力地瞪他一眼，眼神又回到大仓的手指。

在丸山拔出刺的那一秒，经纪人的电话正巧拨进来，手机嗡嗡地震动着。大仓还没来得及看清那根被镊子挟住的罪魁祸首，就要穿上衣服出发了。丸山用纸巾擦干净镊子放在桌上，和大仓一起离开房间，拐去拿自己的东西之前听到大仓在走廊那头挥着手跟他说谢谢和之后见，也笑着张开手掌。

拍摄结束后是晚上，大仓回到家放好热水，慢慢地步入浴缸，感觉蒸汽正一点点带走身上的疲劳。他把右手举到面前，看食指上的一点点淡淡粉色印记，或许睡前就已经消失了。他把头发向脑后梳过去，闭起眼睛，屏住呼吸，潜进浴缸里，像潜进一场梦。

2020.03.30

END.


End file.
